In various facilities, it may be worthwhile to determine an identity of a particular user. For example, an operator of a hospital, warehouse, airplane terminal, and so forth, may want to identify who is on the premises. The user may be identified at a point of entry or exit, or at another point within the facility.
Authenticating the identity of a user who is present at a particular facility or location in the facility may pose various challenges. For example, a user may be required to check in at a front desk, swipe a card at a gate, and so forth, prior to entry. This arrangement uses up floor space for an entry area, requires obtrusive equipment, and is time consuming. For example, if a crowd of users enters the facility in a short span of time, some of those users are delayed entry while waiting for others to be processed. The existing systems thus suffer various impediments to the smooth flow of users while still providing robust authentication.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to”.